Merry Christmas
by Laceburner
Summary: Title is self explanatory, a one shot for a previous Optimus Prime story. OP/OC, I own literally nothing in this one shot; RainSplat1908's original plot. Rated T.


**Okay, o this was a one shot I wrote a _loooooooong_ time ago, and just recently found, edited and now I'm publishing it. It's a one-shot from the story Just Past Insanity, that was taken down by the OP, RainSplat1908. She deleted her stories (sadly) and changed her username. I am aware as to why she took her stories down, and have her permission to post this (I know her in real life and am her friend, as well), but will not publicy say why she deleted her things so if you wish to know simply review with the question and I'll reply to you. Enjoy thi anyways, and review! SJAL will be updated soon.**

* * *

"Optimus!" Ellie sang, skipping down the aisle. He turned, in his bipedal mode, to see her. She stopped at the railing in front of him, rocking from her heels to the balls of her feet, then back again.

"Ellie, what do you need?" he inquired, looking for any immediate signs of pain or danger on her. She just smiled wider at him, looking towards Lennox and Epps

"Happy belated Christmas, guys. Did Annie and Amelia like their presents from Santa?" she asked, Lennox raising an eyebrow, but nodding; Epps chuckled and shook his head 'yes' at her

"Yup." he said, moving further back to see her, "Santa was good to her this year."

"Good! I'm glad." Ellie laughed "Now, Peace Hunter, you are taking me to the hospital. Do not ask questions. Let's go." she said, walking down the ramp, an onto the floor, grabbing her winter jacket

"And if I don't?" he questioned, a smirk not _quite_ coming out on his face plates. He was concerned as to why they were going to the **hospital** , but she seemed fine, so it didn't alarm him.

"Then I'll go with Sideswipe. I just thought you'd like to spend time with your girlfriend." she sighed, kicking the ground; her boot scuffed the ground, a rock flying in the opposite direction "I guess you don't though. Oh _Sideswipe_!" she smiled, and started skipping over to the silver Corvette Stingray. Sideswipe's engine revved excitedly and the driver's door opened when she was halfway there. Both Ellie and Sideswipe enjoyed making Optimus jealous. Sideswipe liked it, because it was humorous to watch, Ellie liked it because he was **so** hot when he was jealous.

Before she could reach Sideswipe, Optimus' foot stepped in front of her, stopping her in her tracks. She smiled as he transformed down into his Peterbilt. The driver's side door opened, and Ellie smiled again.

Just as she got ready to haul herself in, she heard a faint 'damn' from Sideswipe, and laughed. She jumped onto the seat, latching on to the opposite side of the driver's seat, and kicking her feet in the air, like it would help her get up.

Optimus chuckled, activated the holoform, and pulled her in, closing the door behind her. When she sat up, he laughed at her attempt to get in, receiving a glare from her as she pulled her jacket off and threw it on the floor.

He smiled a small smile at her. She smiled back at him, snuggling into the arm he wrapped around her shoulders.

They rolled out of base, Ellie not paying attention.

"Optimus, stop off at the house first." she mumbled, before turning her nose into his shirt and taking a big sniff in. The heater was already going, so it wasn't cold to Ellie,

"Why?" he asked, relaxing into the leather of his seat

"Because I said so, _Optimus Prime_."

"As you wish... Elizabeth." he smirked, knowing she hated being called he real name

She pulled back, to look at him in the eyes, glaring. He stared back, his gaze emotionless. She moved her eyes back and forth, between his eyes, but his eyes didn't move.

He lifted his hand placing it on her cheek. She leaned in to it very slightly, but narrowed her eyes at him. He continued to stare back.

She didn't know if he had even **blinked** yet. He closed his eyes, took a deep sigh in, his shoulders moving up and down, before he lowered his head.

Faster than she cared to admit, his mouth made contact with her's, a small, surprised squeal coming from the back of her throat. He pressed closer to her, placing his other hand on her other cheek.

She sat shocked at his boldness, for a second, until both his hands rested on her cheeks. She closed her eyes and pushed all of her weight into his frame, pushing him backwards. He leaned against the passenger door, the force of her push causing him to fall backwards, his hands moving to her placed on leg on each side of him, straddling him.

She put one hand on his chest, feeling the shirt fabric underneath her digits, the other hand falling into his hair. She tightened her grip of the brown locks and felt his tongue slide along her bottom lip.

With a moan, she welcomed him in. He took action quickly, feeling her mouth open beneath his. His tongue darted into her mouth, and he pushed her backwards.

Her back made contact with the leather bench and she moved both of her hands to his hair. He grumbled appreciatively at the tug on his hair, courtesy of her, and moved southwards, towards her neck.

She rolled her head to the side, granting him access to the majority of the skin on her neck. Her hands started drifting lower towards his shirt, and up underneath the fabric, only to lightly trace themselves over the perfectly shaped abdominal muscles carved into his skin there.

He groaned, his shoulders visibly slacking, and ran his tongue over one spot on her neck. He bit down on it, not very hard, before sucking on the bite mark; her responding with a gasping moan

"We should-mmm- we need to sto-stop." she stuttered.

"No." was his short, clipped reply.

His hands went from her waist, towards her back, and up behind her shirt, his mouth covering hers to stop her from talking. Just as his fingers started to lightly go over the bottom of her sports bra, he a gave a grumble of disappointment, and slowly moved them away.

He brought his face up to plant a little baby kiss on her lips.

"We have arrived at your house." he said, his eyes locking onto hers. She gave a sigh from her nose and a pout, but nodded and moved her hands to his pectoral muscles; pushed him on to the driver's seat and crawled into his lap.

She watched him roll the window down, before she placed her fingers in to her mouth and whistled, the cold winter air slapping her in the face

Titan was the first to come charging around the corner, kicking up snow as he ran, followed closely by Wally, Athena, Luna, Pal and Melody. Cyri and a heavily pregnant Holly just trotted up to the fence, and waited for them to reach the end of the drive way. She slipped on her winter jacket, and felt Optimus push her hat onto her head.

Ellie jumped out, Optimus' holoform following behind as he activated a jacket; he may have been in his holoform, but he could still feel temperatures; and she walked over to the fence. They all took a mint, and Ellie moved to walk over to Cyri, only to find him rubbing his head into Optimus' jacket, which was red with blue sleeves _(No surprise there)_.

Ellie smiled at the sight; Cyri and Optimus were so much alike, it almost scared her. They both had taken a liking to each other because they understood what the job of 'leader' both knew how much pressure it was to be everyone's rock.

Ellie handed Optimus a mint, which he took in a flat palm and offered it to the big horse.

Cyri looked at he, then neighed and tossed his head around. Melody trotted over and neighed as she took the mint from Optimus. Ellie turned around and darted into the house. She moved into the kitchen, picking up a huge box that was covered in two different wrapping papers. The first layer was a layer of pink teddy bears. The second layer, which wasn't visible yet, was a Christmassy type paper.

She waddled outside, not even being able to see over the box, it was huge.

"Ellie!" Optimus yelled, jogging over to pluck the box from her arms.

"Come one, now we go to the hospital." she said, holding his arm an moving towards his alt. mode, making sure she didn't slip on ice.

Ellie opened the door and he placed the present on the passenger bench. When he stood up, to look for Ellie, she had already run around the truck and was attempting to pull herself into the seat.

He shook his head and smiled when she used the door as a stepping stool to get in, and cheered a little when she didn't need help to get in. He moved over to the door, climbing in without any help and picked her up with what seemed like no effort at all, sliding his hips underneath hers. She took off her jacket when he closed the door.

She settled into him, relaxing even more when he wrapped his arms around her waist. He leaned forward and pressed a small, quick kiss to her neck, feeling her pulse for a second, before leaning his head against the back of the seat.

Ellie grabbed his hand as they made it to the road, sliding her fingers through his. He tightened his hand into a fist, trapping her interlocked fingers in his palm. She laughed a little, and tightened her grip, not that it fazed him; he barely felt it.

They reached a major road, and Ellie moved so he could dissipate the holoform. They reached a stop sign and Optimus, being a huge ass big rig, waited until someone let him in. Ellie quickly rolled the window down, and raised a hand in a 'thank you' gesture to the driver in the little Prius.

The man behind the wheel smiled and waved back before Optimus turned down the road, Ellie holding the wheel, pretending to drive. They reached the hospital quickly, Ellie talking Optimus into driving faster then he normally would so that the cars behind them weren't pissed at how slowly they were going.

She hopped out, Optimus' holoform following, carrying the huge present. They walked into the hospital, and Ellie asked the receptionist where to go. Optimus wanted to know where they were going, but didn't listen in to her question.

She smiled and nodded, then motioned for Optimus to follow. He held the present between his arm and his hip, like someone would hold a volley ball, just with a box, and grabbed her hand with his free one.

They entered the elevator, no one was with them, seeing as it was December 26th. She hit the 4th floor button.

They stood there waiting until the elevator dinged and the doors slid open. She smiled and walked out. Optimus followed her out, and raised an eyebrow when they entered the maternity area of the hospital.

Ellie grabbed the present from him and opened the door with her back, seeing as she couldn't see over the box. Optimus followed her, and was even more surprised when he saw Tiffany, Ellie's sister, sitting on the bed.

"Tiiiiifffaaannnnyyy!" Ellie sang, dropping the box on her sister's bed, taking off her jacket then jumping up to see her sister.

"Ellie... oh- oh my God." Tiffany gasped, her eyes widening "What have you done?"

Ellie smiled at her, and shrugged, rubbing her hands together "Now where are they?" she asked. Optimus could tell she was excited, she was giddy. Almost bursting. She slid off his jacket and laid it over her's on the chair.

Tiffany motioned over to beside the bed she laid in. Ellie squealed, grabbed Optimus' hand, and dragged him over to the side of the bed. She let go, and gently moved her hands into a little bed which was bordered with a fence.

When Ellie brought her hands back up, she held something wrapped in a blanket. Optimus moved closer to look. A little head, closed eyes and big chubby cheeks, hidden underneath a little blue hat.

"Hello Morgan." she mumbled, handing him to Optimus. The holoform went stiff, making Ellie giggle. She showed him how to hold the little baby "Relax, Optimus. He's just a baby, he's sleeping. Don't be so worried." she finished, making sure Optimus relaxed.

She walked back over to the little bed, and picked something up in the bed. Another little child, this one wearing a pink hat, sighed through the nose, but stayed asleep.

"Auntie Ewwie!" Sadie said as she entered the room "Mommy had her babies! Aren't they cute?!" she asked, her twin walking in behind her. Keiran strut in, Keegan behind him.

"Sup, Auntie Ellie?" Keiran nodded at her, pretending to walk languidly over, settling in a chair.

Ellie raised her eyebrows, looking at the little 7 year old "Sup?" she inquired, wondering where he got that from.

He just shrugged.

"Ellie, I swear if I open this box to find another one, you're getting punched." Tiffanny threatened. Ellie smiled, looking over at Tiff. She had probably five boxed next to each other, on the floor.

Ellie placed the little bundle # 1, the little girl, in the crib, Optimus doing the same to her twin, then wrapped an arm around Ellie.

Tiffanny growled and Jacob laughed as she pulled out another box. Maybe five minutes later, all four of her children were helping tear away the boxes, the babies still sleeping.

"This one is taped extra good, something's in it" Molly said, handing it to her mommy. The box, still fairly large, was taped to the point where it could probably be taped more.

Tiffanny glared at her sister, trying to punch her, but Ellie evaded into Optimus, narrowly avoiding the punch. Optimus chuckled and wrapped her up with both his arms, resting his chin on her shoulder.

"The piece of black tap. If you pull that, it takes everything off." Ellie smiled, saving her sister from an hour of having to de-tape it.

Tiffanny did as told, and all the tap just kind of slid off. She glared back up at Ellie, who just shrugged, and opened the box.

Inside , was a huge, 222 pack of... diapers. Tiffanny looked at her sister, her husband, then laughed.

"Happy Birxingday!" Ellie pretended to yell, raising her arms.

"Birxingday?" Jacob questioned, laughing at his younger sister-in law

"Yeah, the babies' birthday, and Boxing Day. I needed a present, and boxing day is my best friend when it comes to bulk buying" she explained "There's a box at the bottom, which is your Christmas presents" she said, looking at Jacob and Tiffanny.

Tiffanny felt the box, before digging her hand in and pulling out two rectangular boxes, not very large, both a different shape. They were wrapped in Christmas paper, snowmen all over it. Tiff unwrapped the paper, to find a small, velvet box, handing Jacob the other so he could do the same.

When Tiffanny opened hers, she gasped, looking over to Ellie

"You didn't!" she put a hand over her mouth, making Ellie smile

"I did."

"Ellie!" Tiff whined

"Tiffanny." Ellie retorted, smiling as her older sister looked back down at the present

"Ellie, this is gorgeous." she pulled out a golden charm bracelet. There was already 6 different charms, each of them a different sign, what looked like Chinese or Japanese signs "What do these say?" she ran a finger over each of the charms

"They're Cybertronian. I asked one of the bots at base, his name is Ratchet, how to spell your kids' names. They each took one symbol. That one is Sadie, that one is Molly, Keegan and Keiran" Ellie pointed to the respective on "If you forget which on is which, on the bottom it has their initials. S.E.D, M.A.D, K.T.D and K.G.D." listed them off as Sadie's, Molly's, Keegan's and Kieran's "And those ones are Morgan's and Holly's."

Tiffanny looked at her sister, gaping "This is gorgeous, what's this one say?" she pointed to one, the smallest of all

"It's my name." Ellie smiled "That way I'm always with you." she placed a hand over her heart, then laughed "No, Ratchet said that one stood for annoyance. I was going to get the 'love' one, but you annoy me more then you make me love you so..." Ellie trailed off smiling

"Please tell me this didn't cost over fifty dollars." Tiffanny said, looking at her sister

"Oh it did. Each charm was twenty five dollars, the bracelet itself was one hundred. I spent two hundred and fifty dollars, and that's just your present. Jacob open yours." she smiled as her sister glared, but Tiff's gaze averted to her husband

Jacob opened his box, a large card board box, not velvet, and sighed at the contents, making Ellie smile

"Ellie, I told you-"

"Ah, non-sense, show Tiff." Ellie waved him off, making Jacob sigh again. He pulled out the contents revealing a case that was filled with Polo cologne, probably about ten bottles.

"You said you haven't been wearing it because you ran out and couldn't buy any more yet, so I did it for you!" she exclaimed.

"Wha' 'bout us?" Molly yelled from behind them, crossing her arms

"Eeyore!" Keegan yelled, running up to hug Optimus. Optimus chuckled and got down on one knee, grunting when all four kids attacked him in a hug.

"Hello children" he said as he stood back up

"I would never forget about my little Denalians" Ellie said, calling them by their last name. Ellie smiled, reaching into her pockets and pulling out little, what looked like, cardboard change rollers

"Pennies?" Sadie asked

"Look inside" Ellie instructed, and they all did. They each pulled out fifty dollars, the squealed, hugging Ellie's legs, saying thank you all at different times

"Ellie! Money!" Tiff exaggerated, then flopped onto the medical bed.

"Yes, money. Now be quiet and deal with it." Ellie smiled, wrapping her arms around Optimus' torso

"Excuuuuusssee me! He's my man!" Molly yelled, putting her hands on her hips "Optimus is my Captain, not your's." Molly stated, looking up at Ellie. Tiffanny and Jacob laughed, Optimus chuckled and Ellie crouched down, balancing on the calls of her feet

"Do you see him everyday? Has he kissed you on the lips yet? Does he sleep at your house? Or bring you to school every morning? Is he really your man, or do I own him?" she asked, giving Molly a serious face.

Molly jerked back, the scoffed

"I'm not even going to answer that, that's how silly it is." she stated, looking away from her Aunt

"Exactly." Ellie stated, wrapping her arms around Optimus' torso again "He's mine."

"Thanks for the presents Ellie. And thanks for stopping by." Tiff thanked her.

Everybody gave everybody a hug, Ellie kissed her new niece and nephew's foreheads _(not that she didn't have enough freaking nieces and nephews)_ , then they left.

* * *

Ellie sat in Optimus lap in the driver's seat

"I got you a present too. I forgot to give it to you yesterday." she mumbled as he rubbed her back, their jackets were on the bench

"You didn't have to. I've never taken part in this activity of 'gift giving', I didn't expect you to get me one when I obtained nothing for you." he rumbled, kissing her cheek.

"Pfft, I don't care." she scoffed as they pulled into her driveway

"None the less, I give my deepest thanks that you thought of me." he rumbled again. She shrugged, but didn't bother whistling. She knew the horses were in the garage like 'run-in shed' part of the barn, away from the cold, and whistling would just get them all hyped up.

He pulled to a stop and she slipped on her jacket, as did he, and they entered the house, only to pull the jackets back off.

Ellie had prepared a cup of hot chocolate from the kitchen and was sipping on it as herand Optimus watched the news from the couch, Optimus' arm around her shoulders.

"Here." she placed her empty cup on the table, and stood up "Come with me, your present's in my room."

He followed her up the stairs, and into her bedroom, the Orchid walls immediately brightening everything up. Christmas decorations hung around the trim of the room, just to give it a Christmas-y feeling.

Ellie let go of his hand, and walked over to her closet, opening it. She grabbed a box with blue paper wrapped around it

"Sorry, I forgot about it yesterday." she said, sitting down on the bed. He sat on the edge of it, shaking his head

"I didn't expect you to get me anything at all, it's alright." he raised an eyebrow when he saw flames painted onto one side of the blue paper, presumably the front, of the box, looking at her

"What?! You match!" she laughed, and he chuckled, before taking the paper off.

He opened the box and the first thing he found was a green cardboard cedar tree, that smelt of pine forests

"'Cause, you know, your interior stinks." Ellie joked, smiling at him. He chuckled, hooked the elastic over his head and let it rest on his neck like a necklace, then continued taking papers out. When he finished, he pulled out a porcelain figurine.

It was of his alt. mode. The indications of where his flames ended on his hood were sketched in, as well as the doors, and it looked... cool. It was all white, and looked like it was polished to perfection, a downsized model of himself

"I found that when I was getting Tiff's charms done and thought of you right away." she said, watching as he scanned it "There's one more."

He looked up at her, then sighed and pulled more paper out of the box.

The last thing he picked up was the biggest. It was a picture frame. The pictures inside were split into 4 sections, almost like you would draw a window, with an addition sign as the frame in the middle.

The first picture was of Optimus in his bipedal. He held her in his hand, and was staring at her, she was showing him something on a smaller sized data pad Ratchet had given her. She was smiling and pointing to something. Her eyes twinkled, and he looked like he was focused more on her, then what she was showing him.

"Epps took that photo." she stated, nodding her head 'yes'. He chuckled and looked at the next photo as she moved behind him, wrapping her arms around his torso and resting her chin on his shoulders.

This particular photo was of Sideswipe and Ellie. She was painting his hood, her tongue sticking the side of her mouth, but her mouth was turned up in a closed grin; she was focusing on what she was doing. Sideswipe's headlights were on, but since it was just the front of his alternative mode, you couldn't see anything else.

"Lennox took that one. He thought it was a funny moment because Sideswipe kept making jokes, but I was trying not to laugh. " she mumbled, staring at the following photo

This one was of Optimus and Molly. He was on one knee in front of her, explaining something to her in his holoform. She was smiling a little grin, missing her two front teeth and probably nodding. It was of the day Optimus had gone to her family party, at the yearly '4th of July' gathering.

"Mom took that one. I helped. I thought you'd like one of just you and Molly. She really does adore you." Ellie smiled, stroking his cheek with her thumb, but he was looking at the final photo, remembering it's exact moment

It was of him and Ellie, he was in his holoform. He wore a red long sleeve, blue jeans and his boots. Ellie wore her jumpsuit, but it was tied at the waist, so you could see the black wife beater too. It was the first time they kissed. He had his hands on her waist, her hands were on his chest, and she was pinned to him. Both their eyes were closed, and they looked totally relaxed.

"I got that one from Sideswipe, but I think Lennox and Epps helped him too. He said he 'happened' to be strolling by with a camera. I think that's bull shit, he set out to get that photo. All three of them are big Elptimus Primeton shippers." she smiled at the couple name they'd received on base, and ran her thumb over the high of his cheek bone again. He placed the photo frame on the ground with the porcelain truck and slipped the air freshener off his neck.

He looked at her dead on and lifted both his hands to her cheeks "Thank you, Ellie. I love this, I love you." he mumbled

"I love you too." she whispered, leaning closer to kiss him. She reached up, twining her fingers into his hair.

"I have another present for you." she smiled. His eyes sparkled and he looked at her.

"What is it?" he questioned

"Shut the door and I'll show you." she smiled at him. He chuckled and kissed her quickly, jogging over to shut the door, before returning to her at the bed.

* * *

 **If there** **are any errors grammatically, I apologize because I went through this fairly quickly, so I may not have caught them all. I hope you enjoyed this, don't forget to review!**


End file.
